Bleach The Grim Edge
by ranibowdragonslayer
Summary: What happens in the Soul Society on a daily basis, follow Kai and Friends as he discovers that being a Shinigami is not all fun and games and when you meet some interesting people from the world of the living you will see that there is more danger than ever before... this story takes place during the time skip


_**Bleach The Grim Edge**_

_**A/N Hey everyone I have been planning this fanfic for a while because collage is no longer that tiring also if you I will be updating this fic at the same time as Fairy tail new destiny so when fairy tail is updated so will this.**_

Kai's Pov

It was one of the best days in my life, I was finally at my dream I was a finally a Shingami! It had been my dream for a long time today was the day I be part of my new squad! It was such a special event for me I had made sure I looked the part my spike blond hair looked decent to say the least I had my new Shinigami uniform on witch looked really cool and my blue eyes looked well in them if that was possible I also had my Zanpakuto sheathed on my back. I didn't know my Zanpakuto name yet but I really wanted to but I looked after it nether the less it had a red handle and the guard was a cercal witch made my sword distinct.

I walked down the street that would lead to my new squad they had told my to meet my new captain there as well as my new squad mates as I continued to walk I saw my best friend Mai she had been my best friend for little over 12 years we meet when we was four years old and she was 17 so she was a year older than me. She had her brown hair in a pony tail, she had light green eyes, she had the necklace I had got her for her birthday the chain I got her was silver with a silver heat on it. She had a white bow as a belt witch carried her sword witch had a blue handle with a X as a guard. I ran to catch up to Mai.

"Hey Mai" I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

"oh hey Kai good morning" she replied with a smile.

"Good morning how are you?" I asked.

"Im really nervous about meeting my new Captin" she said.

"Ahh I wouldn't worry about it" I said.

"How are you not worried, I wish I had your courage" Mai commented.

"Yeah and I wish I had your Grades but that wont happen hahah" I chuckled.

"What Captain do you want Kai?" Mai asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki, he is cool, and maybe Soi Fong, be some mega assassin! What about you?" I asked.

"I want to be apart of Byakuya Kuchiki's squad" She said "He's so dreamy!" she said with a light blush.

"Oh god your a fan girl!" I said poking her in the face.

"Shut up, your just jealous!" she said.

"Why would I be jealous of that poser!" I shouted.

"Because you want to be captain of a squad and you cant!" she said trying to make fun of me.

"Well I will be one day, first thing is to know my team then my Shikai" I said.

"Any way I'm going this way" she pointed down a path.

"oh ok lets meet up after work ok, ill get us dinner or something!" I said.

"Ok meet at yours ok!" she called back.

"OK later!" I called running down a separate path.

As I ran down the streets I couldn't help being existed I mean it was my first day then I realised something I didn't eat breakfast this morning I was that existed I forgot, I ran to the nearest dumpling shop and ran in.

"Ahhh good morning how might I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

" a dozen dumplings!" I called out.

"Ahh ok" he handed me a bag full, when he did I slammed my money on the counter and ran out.

"Keep the change!" I shouted back.

I ran with my food in had as I passed the Ramón store, I would like some of that! So I went in, and bought 2 bowls worth to go! Soon I was off again to the forest where we was all meeting so I have been told I eventually got there. I saw quite a few people waiting for the Captain and vice captain so I took this moment to eat a dumpling as I took a sit down on a tree stump, and I couldn't help but over hear a convocation of a guy who was flirting with two girls who was all in the same squad as me!

"Yeah I have a Shikai all ready" the man said, he looked like a right piece of work he had ripped of the sleeves of his Shinigami uniform to show of his muscular appearance and had slid back black hair he also wore his sword round his waste, and had Blue eyes.

"Wow that's amazing!" the to girls said at the same time. The two girls both were Shinigami and wore there swords round there waste, one girl had blond hair and one girl had brown they were both quite busty.

"I know right, so do you two ladies want to go out after this I know a nice place" he said.

"Yeah, Mimi what do you think?" the brown haired girl said.

"Yeah Charlotte I think we should, is that ok with you Koda?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah this will be fun" he said. "What the hell are you looking at?!" He shouted, at first I thought he was talking to me, but he wasn't he was talking to a person that was just a few meters away me.

"Nothing" the boy said. The had a slim figure he had brown straight hair and he wore glasses. He carried his sword on his back like me! He also was wearing to black fingerless gloves. I could tell he was scared.

"You got a staring problem or something!" Koda came up to him.

"No I wasn't doing any thing!" he whimpered.

"Stand up!" Koda demanded "What the Fuck is your name?" he questiond, he was clearly tying to show of.

"Amaro Tizawa" he said.

Koda grabbed the scruff of his neck "You got a death wish!"

I wasn't having that you don't pick on some one I took this chance to punch Koda straight in the face witch made him crash in too the floor take that show of.

"What was that for!" he shouted getting back up.

"Shut up your giving me a head ach! And you shouldn't be picking on others!" I said getting pissed.

"You are so dead!" Koda said drawing his sword.

"Bringing it!" I said drawing mine.

"I will have none non of that!" Me and Koda both looked round to see a small Silver haired man it was our new Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be honest I was surprised I never had thought I would be a part of squad ten, my captain was very short just smaller than me he had his captain coat on with a pale green scarf. Just behind him was our Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto who had the biggest rack I have ever seen!

"Put your weapons away ,both of you!" he demanded.

"Yes captain!" we both said in unison bowing for forgiveness.

"well since its your first day I will let it slide" Toshiro said.

"Thank you captain" I said.

"You will regret doing this you basterd" I herd Koda mumble.

"Now since I don't know any of you I would like you to introduce your selves, but I will start" the Captain said "My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya, Captain of squad 10, I expect good things from all of you" he said with pride in his voice.

"Ok I will go next, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I am your vice captain, if you need any questions answered please come ask me" she said smiling.

"Amaro Tizawa pleased to meet everyone" he said with doubt in his voice.

"would you mind telling us about your self?" Toshiro asked.

"Err ok, I don't know my Zanpakuto name yet and I am quite good at Kido, the strongest I can use is number 61" he said, I had not been so good at Kido but I think 61 is really good! Why does he doubt him self!

"My name is Mimi Kurama, I am quite proficient at using my Zanpakuto even though I cant use Shikai yet and use some Kido" Mimi said with a smile I could tell she was excited.

"My name is Charlotte Musoshie, I can use Shikai my swords name is Ereganto shojo ( elegant maiden) and I cant use Kido" she said what a show of Shikai dosent make the worrier!

"My name is Koda Isiman, I can use Shikai the blades name is Kami no bara (divine rose) and I cane use a number of Kido also" he said being all smug about it! I HATE HIM!

"And you are?" Rangiku asked me.

"Oh my name is Kai Reibu, I can only use a few Kido ability's and I don't know my sword name yet, but I can take anyone down if I tried my best!" I called getting pumped.

"Wow he thinks he is so cool" Koda said snickering at me.

"Are you laughing at me!" I shouted at him.

"Yes you're the worst of the bunch!" he said still laughing to him self.

"Do you want a fight or something!" I said squiring up to him.

"What a good idea, a sparing match between the two of you" Toshiro said.

"Ohh captain your finally loosening up! I was wondering could I take the afternoon off?" Rangiku said hugging Toshiro.

"No you Cant, the only reason I'm doing this is because I need them to stop bickering!" he said rising his voice a little.

"Awww" she said.

"Ok everyone please stand back" the team did as the captain said "Now 3, 2, 1, Go!"

I drew my sword and swung for his face but he was quick to black with his own, i then went for another strike at his stomach again he blacked it, he was faster than he looked. He then slashed for my chest I was fast to jump back so he missed completely I took the chance and lunged forward I hit his blade with enough force to make him lose balance I then pointed my sword at his throat.

"You leave to many opening's" I said putting my sword down.

"How dear you! Time to get serous then! Tear him Apart Kami no bara!" as he said that his Sword began to glow and when the glow faded the blade was Green and had sprouted thorns witch you would see on a rose. "Now you will see who is stronger!" he raised his sword in the air and if by magic a root came at the ground and stretched right for me it was huge! I ran at it and slid under it just scratching my face making blood shed I then came from the ground "YOUR GRIPS LOOSE!" I shouted slamming his sword making to fly out of his hand and making it crash in to the ground beside us.

"I told you to many openings!" I called. I could only hear whimpers from him.

I herd clapping In the back ground as I saw the team clapping and all of them walking to me they all looked some what surprised that I beat Koda! I mean it wasn't hard he was just a push over after all talked big didn't play big so I won.

"Wow Kai that was amazing" Mimi said with a blush.

"Why thanks I guess, aren't you all over him though?" I asked.

"No only Charlotte there just all over each other cause they know Shikai hahah" she chuckled.

"Hey Kai thanks" Amaro said.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"because you defended me so thank you, also nice to meet you Mr Reibu, if theres anything I can do, please ask." He said bowing.

"You can thank me by being my friend" I replied.

"What you mean it?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah and stick to calling me Kai ok" I said "We are friends now ok!"

"Yeah ok Kia" he said.

"What about me can I be in this group?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah of course" I said.

"Ok well that's enough excitement for one day" Toshiro said "now if you will follow me back to the barracks" he said as we all started walking.

"You better watch your back" Koda said.

"No one humilities my man like that!" Charlotte hissed. Dame first day in and I already have two enemies.

Well this will be a fun time…..

**CHAPTER 1 END…**


End file.
